


Personal Grooming

by tbehartoo



Series: Fairy Tail Ficlets [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "He's just not that into me", And then they want to know why not, But there's really nothing happening, Gen, How can you tell?, Oh I can tell, When your friend wants to know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Levy asks Lucy about NaLu possibilities.





	

Lucy and Levy were sitting in the guild enjoying a chance to catch up after having been gone on separate missions.

“So how was it working with Natsu and Happy this time?” Levy asked.

“Oh, you know how that goes. We got the job done, but Natsu ended up destroying practically half the town.”

Levy laughed and Lucy chuckled, too.

“Sooooooo,” Levy said with a grin, “What’s going on between you and Natsu?”

Lucy looked a little confused. “What? Nothing’s going on.” She said with a shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“Well you two spend a lot of time together,” Levy began ticking things off on her fingers. “And you seem very comfortable around each other. You go off on picnics and eat together all the time.  He’s always breaking into your apartment, even though you’ve given him a key,” she waggled her eyebrows after this one, “And, well, wherever you are he’s usually right behind.” She lowered her hand. “Doesn’t that seem like there’s some sort of romantic relationship going on?”

Lucy thought for a moment. Everything Levy had said was absolutely true, but then she thought of something and laughed. “Lev, I don’t think Natsu thinks about me that way,” she said with a small smile.

“Why do you say that?” Levy asked.

“Well there’s certain things you don’t do in front of someone you’re trying to impress or date, right?”

“Like what?” Levy asked.

“You know, like things you do to put your best foot forward. To be your best self when you want someone to notice you.”

“Ok, yeah,” Levy agreed.

“Well Natsu just doesn’t do those kinds of things. He’s, like, very comfortable around me.”

“So he, what,” Levy’s brow furrowed in thought, “Takes off his shoes when he comes through the door and then lays on the couch like he owns the place?”

“Well, yeah, he does that, when he comes through the door and not the window, but I mean other things.”

“Does he do something rude, like belch loudly and then act like it didn’t happen?”

“You know that’s something he does no matter where he is, Lev.”

“Okay, yeah,” Levy smiled. “So what is he doing around you that makes you think nothing romantic will ever be happening between you two?”

“Well it’s something kind of personal,” Lucy said.

“Okay, it’s personal?” Levy said confused.

“It’s not something that people talk about, so it’s really not done in front of others. And really not done in polite society,” the blonde continued.

“That has Natsu written all over it,” Levy said with a smile.

“So it’s like…” she hesitated then went on, “It’s like certain acts of personal hygiene,” Lucy was looking vaguely embarrassed. 

“Ok-a-a-a-a-ay,” the blue haired girl hesitantly reassured.

“And well, Natsu does those things around me all the time. I don’t think he’s even aware I’m a girl sometimes.” She tried to clarify, “It’s not that he doesn’t know I’m a girl and that he’s a guy, but like, it doesn’t matter to him?” Levy was still looking puzzled so she continued, “He just treats me like one of the lads,” she thought a moment and added,  “Except he doesn’t try to start a fist fight with me when he first sees me.”

Levy looked thoroughly nonplussed. “What does he do?”

“Just, you know...” Lucy’s face was showing her conflict. She obviously wanted tell Levy, but didn’t want to embarrass Natsu either. Telling Levy won out. “Sometimes, occasionally, when it’s just the two of us he’ll...”

“Yes?” Levy tried not to be too eager, but the grin on her face belied her interest.

“Well...he uses his fingers…”

“His fingers?”

Lucy nodded. “As tweezers.”

“He uses his fingers as tweezers?” Levy repeated. When Lucy nodded the blue haired girl asked, “What’s so off putting about that?”

“To pluck his nose hair.”

There was silence.

“Then he wipes his hands on his pants.”

There was more silence between the two of them as Levy contemplated first the image and then what to say to her friend. She reached out and put a hand on Lucy’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.”


End file.
